


A Person to Remember

by terraxangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blushing, College MC, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I am bad at writing tags, I hope you like my version of MC, Jumin Zen and V will show up don't worry, Love Triangles, MC plays LOLOL, Multiple romance endings, Random happenings, Since it's after the party it may seem AUish, Sparkling eyes, Spoilers, Too much laughing and giggles, Yoosung bitterness, crack ships, hopefully this story goes somewhere, learning the truth, one bad and one normal ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraxangel/pseuds/terraxangel
Summary: MC has known all the RFA members for half a year now. After meeting V a couple of times, she's starting to question all their knowledge on Rika. She hasn't gotten any of their "routes", but the party was a complete success, so they decided to keep her around.Follow her on her journey to figure out the truth, and maybe find love along the way.





	1. A starting point

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfiction!... That I'm posting on here. I'm an avid writer, but with graduation coming up, and moving as well, I haven't been able to write much but this. Uhmm I don't know exactly what to write here lol I hope you enjoy this first chapter in the story! Any feedback is appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung sweetness is what we're starting out with ^^  
> I'll be showing all of them, not necessarily in every chapter, but when they decide to show up. Lol  
> I hope you enjoy!

Rika was special. Rika was beautiful. Rika was a good person. Rika loved everyone. Rika did charity all the time. Rika made this organization just to help people. 

MC sat and thought about everything her friends told her about the founder of the RFA. Most of her information came from Yoosung; who was Rika’s cousin, and to his knowledge, very close friend. 

Though something about Rika, bothered her. She heard from Zen and Jaehee that Rika was more of a “serious, no nonsense” type of person, and from what Jumin and Luciel said, she was much more harsh than Yoosung would really care to remember. 

Rika had Luciel place a bomb in the apartment she lived in for period of time.. For the protection of the people who went to the RFA parties… Apparently. 

The things she was told by all of them of V's personality; played a part in making her suspicious of Rika as well. 

What she gathered from the time she spent with him as well, he seemed a very dedicated, caring, and perceptive person. Someone who would stick with you for an eternity if you let him. A man who knew your emotions before you could even begin to explain them to him yourself. 

So the way they explained how he acted after Rika’s death, the woman he was supposed to marry, was very odd to say the least. It didn't add up. Maybe Yoosung was right about V knowing something the rest of them didn't? 

When she was first starting to know them; she remembered Luciel telling her he even wished for Rika to be alive still. Maybe she was? 

When a less suspicious side of herself yelled in protest, she reasoned with it by saying that V probably hid things from Luciel, as well. 

Even though V could read them very well, didn't mean he was open himself. Often times the others would say he was very secretive, a closed book.

Sighing, MC opened her golden eyes, looking up at the ceiling, while she mentally scolded herself. 

“I shouldn't doubt him when I'm going to be seeing him again soon.” She glanced over to the fan, “If he still seems off and less open though…” She smiled, “I can doubt.” 

Watching the blades of the fan circle over and over, until she could focus on one spinning on its own, MC was going over her time she spent with them.

She had currently known them for around half a year now. Becoming close to every one of them, but not close enough to get them out of their ruts. Their ruts being, that not one of them could find love. Not for lack of trying, unfortunately. 

Sighing once again, she held her phone close to her, her head falling, then causing overgrown bangs to poke her eyes. She winced, rubbing her eyes absentmindedly. She thought of what all of her friends reactions would be to her current predicament.

Jumin would probably say she should now get that haircut he was talking to her about before. Jaehee agreeing and offering to set up an appointment for her. Zen would just laugh and comment on how cute she was. Luciel, or Seven, as she liked to call him, would laugh and say he'd go get his scissors to cut them himself, the rest of the members screaming "no!" at him. Yoosung would worry over her, asking over and over if she was okay, if she needed ice for something as silly as her hair poking her eye. 

She smiled now, blowing at her bangs and stretching.  
“I hope Jumin and Seven can clear up their schedules soon. I dearly miss the group.” 

As she finished her thought, MC’s phone rang. The all too familiar Yobosayo yelling for her to pick up. 

“Yoosung’s voice is just too cute.” 

Waiting for the last three "rings", she finally picked up, not wanting to seem desperate or needy. 

“Hello? MC?” 

“Yobosayo, Yoosung.” Every time he'd call her she'd answer him the same way. A small way of reminding him of when he recorded himself saying that for her ringtone. That was a fun day. 

“Ah-haha… Very funny, MC. Just how long are you going to tease me with that?” He sounded pouty, a whine to his tone. 

She imagined his face, brows furrowed, and cheek puffed, with these thoughts she couldn't help but giggle. 

“Probably forever, you should just get used to it. I can't help but poke fun at your cuteness~” 

“Ah, I'm blushing!” He laughed softly, “Oh, MC! I was just calling to ask if you were going to be free later on today, or now…” he paused, “Uh.. I-I mean-, only if you aren't busy!” He rushed this out fast and in one breath, she gleamed. 

“You want to play LOLOL together again?” A huff escaped her nose as her gleam sparkled wider, “You know I have an account already- and a computer!” MC added when she heard him about to speak again. 

Okay, MC will admit that for two of the six months she knew the RFA, her computer broke. During that time she would house jump from Yoosung, to Seven, to Jumin, just to use their extra computers. In Yoosung's case, his only computer. 

She had her LOLOL life to keep up with, being in the fifth place spot and slowly ranking up thanks to Yoosung and Seven. She couldn't get on everyday because of work and school, but they made sure to help her in case her rank fell. 

“I miss when you'd come over and watch me play before getting on yourself…” 

‘I felt so cool under all your praise.’ He thought while doodling stars on his English notebook, forgetting that he was talking to MC for a second. When he felt his phone heat up against his cheek, he quickly spoke again. 

“Even the most expert LOLOL players need company every now and then!” He protested as she expected. She didn't know why she was giving him a hard time, when she was lonely herself. 

“Mm… Yes, I, as an adept LOLOL player know this.” Even though he couldn't see her, she still puckered her lips, nodding her head while holding her oversized glasses in place. 

“Does that mean you'll come?...” He was hesitant.

“I...Suppose I have some time to spare. It is my day off, and I finished my schoolwork…” She spoke slowly, her tone becoming lighter.

“Oh! Did you finish your advanced English paper? I'll help you with calculus, if you help me with English…” Hopeful.

“Well, of course I finished English first! It's my best subject!” She giggled, “I finished calculus already, but I would want you to look over it, anyway. Just in case!” 

She didn't know how her and Yoosung never became friends until now.. When they shared two classes at SKY university. 

They would sometimes pass each other in the halls, or a couple of times he gave up his seat for her, but they never knew each other's names, or made the connection that they knew each other before meeting at the party. 

She felt very foolish that day, but now they're pretty much glued together in those classes. Helping each other whenever they could. 

He laughed, “Yeah, alright MC. I'll be sure to look over your paper.” She heard the phone scratch up against something, then his voice come back. 

“Sorry about that! I had to put my headphones in, so I wouldn't have a hard time talking to you while reading Seven’s messages.” 

“Oh, that's alright Yoosung! Don't worry about it. You're talking to Seven?” 

He was more jumpy today, so she made sure to ease him, instead of tease him. He hadn't been like this for a while, so she wondered what was going on. 

A nervous chuckle, now she was definitely wondering if he was okay, “Uhm. Yeah, he wants to come see us too.” 

“Do you not want to see him?” 

“Uh, well I do want to see Seven, but since we're going to be helping each other with school too…” His voice trailed off, “I just don't want him teasing me for needing help.” He was pouting again. 

MC’s mind automatically filled up with a few solutions to their problem. She nodded to herself, already brushing her hair and putting in her contacts, before getting dressed. 

“We can just do our school work together when he leaves, or I can get him to stop teasing you if he starts.” She looked at the time, “Mm, Yoosung can I bring over a change of clothes and pajamas? It's pretty late, and I'm sure Seven wouldn't want to drop me off before going home.” 

Yoosung was silent for a second, until she heard his usual debating noises, “If you're going to stay the night, might as well do our work after he leaves. I'm kinda glad you asked me yourself MC, because Seven and I were already worried about the time.” He laughed. 

“Oh! Great! I'll pack up my toothbrush and everything, too. Thank you for worrying about me.” He heard her grabbing her bags and unzipping them, “Do we have class tomorrow?”

“Erm… Checking… Oh, yeah we do. And of course we're worried for you! You're like, the RFA’s queen!” His laugh was infectious, the girl smiling softly to herself as she made a mental checklist of what she'd need. 

“Well, I'll just bring my backpack too then.” She started shuffling about her room, picking up her notebooks and putting them back in the proper binders. She shook her head, realizing she was leaving Yoosung in silence, “Aw, poor Jaehee. She was there longer than me!” 

He quickly picked the conversation back up, acting like there was no eerie silence, “She's not like you. And honestly, I don't think she minds, considering she doesn't really like me, or Seven, or Jumin…. She only really likes Zen and you, huh?” 

MC was taking the outfit she chose to wear to school out of her closet, folding it neatly in her bag alongside her pajamas. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner, making sure to dry them off before putting them in, “That's not true Yoosung! She's nice to you guys... sometimes…” She laughed despite herself, “Is Seven on his way to get me?” 

“Very rarely… He's heading over there. Be careful, MC! He seemed in a playful mood.”

“And that's a bad thing why?” She frowned when she saw she was out of body wash, remembering that she was going crazy at the store when she couldn't remember what she needed. 

“Well, I guess you don't have to be worried.. He's sweet with you!” She heard him moving around now. 

“Cleaning up?” She threw in her lotion and perfume, now wondering if she should grab the sweeter smelling one. 

“Haha yeah. I don't want you to sleep in this mess!” She heard him yelp, the phone dropping to the floor, and the headphones unplugging. 

“It's a spider!!!” She heard his voice fade, as she assumed, he ran away. 

“Let's hope Seven gets here soon.. So we can go save Yoosung.” She giggled again to herself, zipping up her bags, then grabbing her backpack and laptop. 

Dragging all her things over to the front door, she plopped down on the armrest of her couch, hanging up her phone, and texting Seven herself. 

‘Do not fret God Seven! Yoosung just dropped his phone to fight an evil foe!’

‘Does the almighty need to save the mortal?!’

‘Of course! What would we mortals do without our hero?’ 

‘My dear you are no mortal! You're RFA’s Goddess! We shall save the mortals together! You help me by making sure I'm healthy and happy~’ 

‘You give me too much credit, my lord~ I just do what I always do’ 

‘Which is what makes you such a wonderful Goddess~ You've captured all our hearts!... And I hope you keep them safe for us.’ 

Sensing the seriousness of what he was saying, her face heated, going along with his game to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable. 

‘This Goddess of love will never let your hearts be broken! You can trust me. I never hurt the people I care about.’ 

Reading her message made his heart sting, “Why can't everyone be like you? Well, if everyone was like her, then she wouldn't be so special to me.” He groaned, and made the sharp right turn into her apartment complex. 

‘I appreciate you saying that. So… Please don't go back on it. Please stay with us forever.’

He looked over his message, thumb hovering over the send button, and eyes lingering on the blinking line. 

Ultimately, logic won over in his mind, and he erased it, setting down his phone, and unbuckling his seatbelt.

Sighing, he walked up the few steps to the second floor. Before knocking, he took a swig of the Dr. Pepper in his hand, wishing he brought a few Honey Buddha chips for the sweet and salty effect he was so used to. 

His brain was confused of the lack of salt entering his mouth, and he decided that this habit may be getting a little out of hand. The stingy fizz going down his throat did pick up his spirits though, as his eyes brightened, and his frown turned. Being depressed around the Goddess would be easily noticed, he knew, which was why he brought the happy potion with him in the first place.

She was like V and read people like a book, even before she could see them, she was always guessing how they felt. This was probably why all the members gravitated to her. They all needed someone who could see more then what was said. Who could see under their well placed masks.

“Especially Jumin and me…” He mumbled, smiling softly, and finally knocking on the door.


	2. Commander Seven and The Temptress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since last chapter we got a whole ton of exposition and Yoosung cuteness. This one is more about our lovely God Seven~ I apologize in advance if any of the characters are OOC

“Commander Seven!” 

MC opened her door, standing up straight in a saluting position, all her bags were hanging off her arms. 

Before he could even play along with her, the heaviest looking bag slid down her saluting arm, causing her to fall a little forward with a squeak. 

“Private MC! Haha You need to be more careful!” 

He caught her easily, pulling the heavy bag off her arm fully, he hung it over his shoulder, grabbing another one of her bags while fixing his glasses. 

“Uh I- oh I!” He chuckled at her stuttering, noticing the pink coloring her cheeks. She was so cute to him. 

“Commander Seven!” She finally yelled out, her brows knitted, and eyes wide. “I can carry my bags… I'm sorry for falling on you.” 

He couldn't help but laugh at her again, she was sorry? She didn't even do anything. 

“You're fine Private~ If anything your cuteness is hurting me more than you falling on me. I think Yoosung has competition~” 

He smiled at her, bringing his hand up to play with the nonexistent goatee on his chin. 

“Or it's more like he already lost to you~” 

She smiled goofily at this, her eyes shutting, and her hand rubbing her shoulder. 

“Ah! Private MC!” He brought his hands up to his heart, stepping back into the wall. “You've pierced through my defenses! Whatever shall the commander do in this state?! I must ascend to Godhood to even think of surviving your lethal attacks!” 

“God Seven meow!” She curved her hand like a paw, pouncing forward. “Full power kitty attack meow!” 

With a loud yell, he slid down the wall he was up against, her laughing and running up to him. “Critical damage!!! Godess turned against God! Private rebelling against Commander! Cat scratching her owner! When will the mutiny end?!” 

MC pulled up one of her longer bags, holding it in her left arm, and bringing up her right to pretend it was a gun, pulling at the bottom, and making the coinciding noise. 

“Commander Luciel, lucky God Seven, and wonderful protector of mine, if you do not take me to second in command Yoosung’s place of residence, you will be eliminated in a matter of seconds by a weapon of your own make!” 

Her face was serious, despite the obvious look of laughter in her sparkling, starlike gaze. He held back a chuckle, trying to stay in character for her wonderful performance.

“Not the Kitty Lover ten thousand!!! I knew you and Yoosung were in cahoots! Temptress!” 

“Yes. The same Kitty Lover ten thousand that disintegrated, our best operative Zen, codename The Knight! I will not hear anymore back talk from you, Luciel.” 

She pushed her “gun” against his cheek, putting it under his chin afterward, and lifting it up. He gulped despite his knowing they were playing around, images of her in in ninja attire, a black ribbon tying back her creamy brown hair, dancing around his already overactive brain. 

“F-fine. I will concede, only because I love being ordered around by strong, dominating people.” He smirked when her face flushed a dark red. “I didn't know you were so dirty minded, Temptress.” 

“Do you talk to all people who have you stuck between a rock and a hard place like this?” She broke her act, tilting her head, and dropping the bag down normally.

“Only you and Jumin.” His smirk remained in place, “You two are the best people to mess with. Yoosung doesn't have that strong sexual aura to him.” When her eyes widened, he laughed. 

“Jumin and I have sex auras?” She fidgeted, wringing her hands. “L-let's get to Yoosung now, I'm afraid of what will happen if he's alone with that spider much longer!” 

“What are you imagining? Me and Jumin fighting over you? Or Jumin and me having a serious conversation in his condo after I have just come back from a mission, I'm wounded so he helps fix me up, then what would happen when those light, comforting touches branch into more?” 

Before he could finish his perversion, she tugged on his sweater, pulling him up and yanking him towards the stairway. 

“That's enough out of you-you… Captive!” Her face was a feverish red, his favorite kind, as she left him at the edge of the stairs. 

“Ugh.” She turned around quickly, running back to where her door still hung open, she shut it after turning off the light, locking it, before strutting back over to his giggling self. 

“We wouldn't want more corrupt people stealing your tupperware!”

“Hey! I'm still hiding a stash of the Honey Buddha you gave me… People would want that, and my Greystation!” 

They continued their usual comedic ritual the whole way to his car, him helping her put everything into the back of his child, then holding the door open for her as she got in. 

“Do you need help putting on your seatbelt madam temptress?” He smugly asked her while leaning in the car slightly. She thought about it for a second, planning what she would do if she agreed. 

“I am much too important and stuck up to do it myself. So yes, you had better hurry, before I decide you are of no use to me.” 

When his arm and body snaked across her, his smugness causing him to go as slow as he could without her “scolding” him. She quickly pecked him under his jaw by his ear, his face instantly burning red, as he retreated, his head hitting the top of the car with a loud bonk. 

“Ouch… Tricking God Seven that's…”  
‘Impressive, intriguing, wonderful, hot, tempting.’  
More thoughts ran through his mind as he shut her door quietly, and went onto the driver's side, just now realizing she had a worried expression on her face. 

“Seven? Are you okay? You've been quiet ever since you hit your head. I'm really sorry.” She moved her hand to grab his arm, but stopped midway, placing it back in her lap. 

His glasses fell down his nose, shining gold eyes looking at her in shock, “Oh? You were talking? I apologize.” 

“Ah! I turned Seven into Jaehee!” She covered her face, shaking her head from side to side. 

Blinking a couple of times Seven watched, “Erm… O-oh! MC! Heh, I didn't-... I musta hit my head pretty hard! Do not worry my temptress! I'm okay and I'll start driving before you zap me with the Kitty Lover ten thousand!” 

He quickly started trying to jam the keys into the ignition, missing and hitting the sides instead… Multiple times. He felt his palms start to sweat, as his face and neck burned into a fuming red. 

When he felt something soft pull at his hand, Seven looked over to see the “temptress” put her hand over his, guiding the key into the ignition, then repositioning it to turn it on. 

He looked over at her face to see if she was amused at his stumbling, thinking he was stupid, making fun of him in this flustered state.

But all he saw was a complete calmness, a sweet motherly look, nothing in her expression showed that she was being condescending toward him, if anything it was a loving face. 

“T-thank you.” He was only able to mumble out these words, as he put the car in reverse, pulling out. 

“I'm sorry for making you that flustered in the first place, Seven. One thing I will say though, is that you are very cute when fumbling around. Also, and yes I know this is two things, is that you look very handsome in red.” 

Almost as if her words flipped on a switch, his face heated again, her sparkling smile widening. 

The rest of the way was filled with music, cheering, and the occasional whoop out the window. When they finally arrived at Yoosungs apartment, the stars were out and it was windy outside, the cold wind hitting MC hard. 

The moonlight shined on her flowing hair, while her arms wrapped around her freezing form. Seven watched her for a second, walking over to her while pulling off his hoodie. 

“Is my- our Goddess cold?” He smoothly corrected himself, wrapping the hood and his arms around her from behind, squeezing her gently, before walking to the back of his car. 

“I thought I was the temptress right now?” She smiled softly, putting her arms through the long sleeves and following him. 

“No matter what route you decide to take, whether good or bad. You will always be my Goddess, someone who's there for you to believe in and love, but you can never touch or have as your own.” His voice was solemn and quiet, her barely hearing him above the wind. 

“Luciel, are you alright?” She went over to him, her hooded hand resting on his shoulder and falling down his back, her covered fingers tracing his spine all the way down. 

“I-”

“MC!” Yoosung ran outside skidding behind MC and hugging her with a pale and terrified expression on his face. 

Seven sighed, pulling out her bags, and plastering on his award winning smile. It won best fake out multiple times. He was very proud. 

“Yoosung!” She twinkled, turning her head toward him, “Have you been hiding from the spider this whole time?” 

“Yes! MC…” He drawled out her name, “I want to grow more tough for you, but I'm sure everyone is afraid of spiders!” 

“Honestly, I expected no less from our naive Yoosung. Does God Seven have to squash the foe for you?” Seven teased, passing off the bags to Yoosung, as he walked up the step toward his apartment. 

“H-hey! Last time I checked you were afraid of spiders too!” 

“I bet Zen or Jumin wouldn't be scared of the bug.” 

The boys eyes lit up at this, Seven running inside and Yoosung following close behind with the bags. 

“I saw the spider first!” 

“Sure, but since you took so long to kill it, it's my turn!” 

“My apartment my rules!” 

“There's no rule saying I can't kill a bug!” 

“Well I just made it up…” 

“It doesn't count until next time I come over~” 

There was silence. “How does that make any sense?” 

More silence. “I'm a genius.” 

“That has nothing to do with what you said!!!” 

MC huffed, a smile on her face, as she went to the doorway looking in to see the boys searching around for the spider. 

“Yoosung, where was it last?” 

“By the door…”

“It probably ran out then when you came to hide behind me you know.” 

Both of them sat silently for a second, realization dawning on them as a small “Oh…” excaped their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I bring the rating up to M for this?... Hrm... You guys will tell me, yeah? Lol  
> I have a guilty crack ship (JuminXSeven for life!) The perverted idea came from a story I read on here (love it to death hope it gets updated soon!) I don't think I'll be putting them as a relationship in this story, but there might be accidental hints or fluff... Does anyone else share the same crack abyss with me? (I need more fan art and fanfiction of these two!)  
> A-anyway, ahem... I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it!  
> Please comment if you have any feedback~!


	3. A Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the name of the chapter, this is a flashback~ As I said in the tags all the guys are coming in! I know I still haven't shown much of Zen yet, but please do not fret for he will get his own chapter along with Jumin :)

“I will keep everyone safe.” A silent hope.  
“I won't let anyone get hurt.” A prayer repeated multiple times.  
“I'm sorry.” A true statement now seen as a lie. 

“If you want to keep her safe, then why leave her with a bomb?!” 

“Her life is at stake. Can't we do anything? Move her somewhere else perhaps?” 

“But, please… Don't lie to me! At least not you… At least not you…!” 

“You've changed. I don't understand you anymore. How could you not be here when all we needed was your approval?!” 

Misunderstandings, lies, secrets, just to cover up the truth. To cover his love.  
If he was her sun, right now he'd have to be in an eclipsed state. The moon blocking all his light.  
The light that used to warm all of them, his family, and anyone else who'd see his photos. 

With all the light draining from his eyes, his life, his soul. He felt as though he was living his purpose, warming his moon until he finally imploded. Until he could see no longer. Until he was just another remnant of promise lost on the world. 

Though his warmth was becoming cooler, he was still needed. His love needed him to keep watch on the woman that her closest disciple chose to take her place. 

Throughout everything she was positive, kind, and caring. This intrigued all of them. 

“There's this new café in town, Lamont Grounds, and the others wanted to check it out for our next group hang out. Will you be able to join us?” 

“Yes. I haven't seen you all since the party, and during that time everyone was on edge. I think it would be nice seeing you all in a proper setting again." 

“Good. Driver Kim and I will be the ones picking you up. Be outside tomorrow, at noon.” 

“Of course, Jumin.” 

When they had arrived the next day, all he could see was blurry blobs of colors. All colors he could distinguish and recognize as his family. Except one new one, it was small and mainly brown, light tones, it was calming. 

“It's wonderful to see you again. Especially in a more controlled environment like this.” That sweet voice. It must've been the new one. The new member of his ever growing family. 

“I'm happy to see you too MC. Are you feeling better?”  
He looked down at her, not being able to tell where her eyes were, he hoped that she didn't notice his obvious scanning of her. 

“Yes. Now that I'm back at home, everything has been going swimmingly.”

A flash of white in a light beige block, she must've been smiling. He saw brown now, did she look down? Is she nervous? 

“May I ask how you are feeling?” She hesitated, “I don't want to hurt your feelings, but it seems your eyesight has gotten worse. I'm worried for you.” 

He felt his eyes widen, he sat trying to figure out what to say. She was gentle, and observant too it seems.  
Could she read his secrets like they were all laid out in front of her? Nice and tidy in a folder, post it notes telling her which was where in his web of memories.

“They've gotten a bit worse. I apologize for causing you this much worry. I'll be okay.” He smiled to reassure her, but her head fell to the side. Was she reading him? 

Whatever she seemed interested in seemed to fade, as she softly pulled on his hand, leading him over to all the other colors. He had a feeling she knew something, but didn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

“Please don't apologize to me. I don't mind worrying about people I care about. If you ever need any help, I'm always free on the weekends.” 

Her tone was soft and light, making him feel instantly at ease, was this what Jumin and Luciel meant? Even though he couldn't see her well, he could tell what kind of smile she was wearing right now. 

Judging by the tone she was using, it was probably a small one, lips barely curved up to signify that she was being kind, but was concerned and polite too. Her eyes, golden blotches like Luciel’s, probably showed a lot of sadness, and distress for him. 

Even the way she pulled him along showed everything she was thinking, he was a poor soul who needed help, and she was going to be the one to help him. 

Her soft fingers barely clamped around his own, like he was porcelain glass that was cracked and about to break. If she had held any tighter, he would break.  
He wished she thought of him as strong like the others did, then he wouldn't have to feel so conflicted right now. 

“It wouldn't be too much of a bother? Thank you, for even suggesting it. I-” 

“Hey V! Anything going on?” Zen stood up out of their booth, walking over and giving him a side hug. “Are your eyes getting any better? Not worse though, right?” 

V couldn't react in time, Zen pulling away and hugging MC before he could pat him pack. 

“Hey cutie~ Why didn't you come say hi to me first? I'm going to get jealous!” 

“I wanted to help him over here!” She giggled, “It’s a new café, and I've only ever met him at the party. Even then I couldn't really talk to him much with all of you hogging up my attention.” She sounded shy now, her hands moving, she was nervous. 

“I'm glad at least one of you thought to bring the blind man over.” He said this sarcastically, a half smile on his face. Her nervous aura calmed, he was glad that helped. 

“Well you figured out how to get everywhere else just fine.” Yoosung’s blunt comment came from beside Zen, annoyance evident in his posture and tone. 

“Gah! Yoosung you were fine just a second ago! Yandere mood swings much?”  
Red. It was Luciel. 

“It isn't often we can all come together Yoosung. Also, it's the second time we are all together with our new member. Please save your emotions for some other time.” Tall and dark Jumin came around the other side of Luciel. 

“Yes, I was excited to try this place as well, so it would be better to remain positive today.” Brown and black Jaehee, he didn't know her well, but from what he did know, she was a very sweet person, albeit a bit robotic like Jumin. 

Yoosung groaned, “Fine. Do whatever.” 

“Yoosung, do you want to come up and get the cake with me? I don't think I can carry all their drinks and the cake on my own.” 

He perked up, “Wha-? Of course MC!” He instantly skipped over by her on the left side, following her to the pick up counter. 

“I'm coming too babe!” Zen zipped around V, strutting up to the other side of MC, practically throwing his arm around her possessively.

Jumin, V, and Seven all watched as they walked off, Jaehee looking over the menu again. She had already ordered, but there were so many new things to try, she had to figure out what she should get next time she came. 

“She did that to cheer him up.” 

“Yeah, she's like that. We're all really glad you let her stay in the RFA V, really.” 

“Even if V hadn't approved… She has proven her worth, so I would personally be against her being kicked out.” 

“That can't be the only reason Mr. Director!” Seven smiled slyly. 

“She also likes Elisabeth the third, which makes her a wonderful person in and of itself.” 

“She also laughs at your strange jokes Mr. Han.” Jaehee looked up from her menu, scanning the men standing in front of her, before looking back down. 

“Oh! Jaehee is back from the coffee world?!” A laugh from both V and Seven, “Her sense of humor can't be that bad though! She’s always laughing at me too~!” 

“She considers all of you silly. All of you handsome… In your own ways… And she has a nice balance of responsibility and emotion.” 

“Don't make this all about us Jaehee! She thinks you're beautiful too~ She also thinks your sarcastic comments are funny!” 

“She sides with Jumin more than me though, oddly enough.” 

“She knows who's opinion is better, that's all.”

“It's more like she loves our Elly~ I think she's just jealous Jaehee gets to spend more time with her! I know I am~” Seven made puppy eyes at Jumin, the same man just sighing and pushing him away.

“Elisabeth the third. I told MC that she can take Elisabeth now more than Jaehee, so we shouldn't have anymore problems. Elisabeth will be happy, MC will be happy, and I will be.” 

V smiled at their banter, missing when he was more able to play along with them. Now he had to pretty much just watch and learn all the new information they threw at him. He didn't talk much before, he will admit, but he still wanted to feel like he belonged.

“Wouldn't Jaehee be happy too Jumin?” V smiled at him, Jumin looking over at him. 

“You know Mr. Director doesn't care about his employees opinions!” Seven was laughing hard, “You really have been gone too long V.” 

“Do not call me that. And you are wrong when you say I “don't care” about her opinion. I wish she would explain how she feels more often.” 

“Director Han Jumin~ Is that better? And if I remember correctly, and I always remember everything, did you not correct me when I called Elly ours?” 

“No, it's not. Just call me Jumin. Her name is Elizabeth the third. I didn't correct you, because I didn't notice, but now I will. She is my cat, that V and Rika gave me, not yours. We do not share her either.” 

“Jumin, is this the coffee you wanted?” MC’s voice came around the corner, more white in beige, a wide smile for his friend. 

“Yes, thank you MC. You've reminded me. Do you still want to come work for me? A position might be opening soon, and I would like for you to fill it.” 

Seven gasped loudly, “You're firing Jaehee?!” 

“No.” 

Was Jumin's short response, a relieved sigh coming from Yoosung, he's still so naive. V held himself back from chuckling. 

“Y-Yes! I'm very interested Jumin! Thank you for thinking of me.” 

She looked and sounded much more elated than V would have guessed. Not many people would want to work in a business setting. He could tell Jumin was smiling though.

“No! I won't let you suck her up into that world! She just doesn't know she's heading straight into danger yet!” 

Zen moved in front of her, a protective arm shooting in front of her. Jumin's smile instantly vanished. 

“I also would not advice coming into our company. It can be very tiring.” 

“Our company is the best, and will pay her the most, it also has the greatest benefits.” Jumin breathed in deeply, annoyance in his tone, “I will make sure she is happy with us. She is a great worker, and would be a very good asset to us.” 

“Money good, benefits good, coworkers great!” Seven chimed in, “Why are you guys so against her joining? No matter how much work you have to do, money is always the best~!” 

“I have to agree with Seven and Jumin. I want to work there. Believe it or not, I have always wanted to work in the business world.” MC slowly pushed down Zen's arm, “Working at Jumin's company would not only put me in a higher position than I would have been in if not knowing him, but it would also help me out of my current financial situation.” She nodded at all of them, “I wouldn't mind learning from Jumin and Jaehee either."

Jumin and Jaehee had smiles on their faces, although Jaehee's only appeared at the end, Seven was nodding with a bunny mouth, Yoosung was watching in awe, as Zen looked like he was about to faint. 

This girl is more interesting than both Rika and him thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing from V's POV! So much sadness comes with his character, I just hope I portrayed him well.  
> More fluffyness~  
> If you enjoyed please leave some feedback, I want to improve for all of you! Love you all~! Ttyl


	4. Chatroom Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone finds out MC is going to be alone with Yoosung...

Zen: “You're ALONE with two guys?!” 

MC: “Nothing will happen Zen, it's Yoosung and Seven. ^^;;;” 

Zen: “Exactly! You don't know how much pent up… Frustration they have!” 

Jumin: “They're all grown ups. It will be fine. Though, I am against her spending the night with Yoosung.” 

MC: “I've spent the night with you before too Jumin. I promise nothing will happen, we'll just do our schoolwork when Seven leaves.” 

Zen: “NO! You won't be staying there! You've seen the movies! And actually I've played a college boy before in this SAME EXACT SITUATION! It doesn't end well!” 

Jumin: “Maybe if I sent Luciel money he'd happily escort you back to your home? :3” 

Zen: “Yeah! Do that! I never thought I'd be rooting for Mr. Trustfund kid to spend his money;;;; T__T Look what you've brought me down to MC!” 

-707 has entered the chat room-

707: “Did I hear money?! XD” 

Jumin: “Technically you didn't hear anything. But technicalities aside, I will pay you to bring our lovely MC home. :3” 

Zen: “If you don't do it I will go down there and get her myself! >:(” 

MC: “I appreciate you all worrying for my...Safety. But I'll be fine, I need to do this paper with him.” 

707: “Annnnnd you want to play LOLOL all night~! I'm seriously considering your offer now Mr. Director~ Just how much are we talking though?” 

Jumin: “Anything within reason, but if you really cared about her you wouldn't ask for too much.” 

707: “Am I allowed to play with Elly?! That's FREE!” 

Jumin: “No.” 

Zen: “You and that damn fur ball! I-I hdisndjwpabhsij” 

MC: “Bless you, Zen!” 

Zen: “How'd you know I sneezed? You are so cute! More of a reason to bring you home RIGHT NOW!” 

707: “It is getting pretty late Director Han Jumin~ Tick Tock goes the clock~ I won't wait here with Yoosung forever~!” 

Jumin: “I'll just go with Driver Kim to pick her up myself.” 

Zen: “And what? Have her at your place again?!” 

Jumin: “I hadn't thought of that Zen, thank you for the suggestion. :3” 

Zen: “NO!!! That's it I'm going there right now!” 

-Yoosung has entered the chat room-

Yoosung: “Don't come down here! My goodness! She has slept at all of our places before! Why is it suddenly an issue for her to be with me?” 

Zen: “Because you are the youngest and most likely of losing control! I've practiced holding back way longer than you!” 

Yoosung: “Youngest out of the guys right? Because she's technically a few months younger than me.” 

707: “Changing the subject now my dear boy?!~ I think he does have a lot of pent up frustration~~~ hehehe” 

Yoosung: “NO, I don't!!! I'm just trying not to hurt her feelings! You know women like to be thought of as young”

MC: “You do realize you guys are wasting time…” 

Yoosung: “Oh, okay MC. I'll get Seven out!” 

-Yoosung has left the chat room- 

707: “OMG YOOSUNG IS” 

-707 has left the chat room- 

Zen: “Um… MC what just happened?!” 

MC: “Seven is just being silly again lololol Yoosung hasn't even done anything yet.” 

Zen: “YET?!” 

Jumin: “Yoosung seems to be good at following orders.” 

MC: “Maybe You, me, Jaehee, and Yoosung could all work together? ^^” 

Jumin: “ :) That's a splendid idea MC. This is why I want you in my company, you always think of things I don't.”

Zen: “I can't believe you two are plotting that poor boy's life…”

MC: “We aren't plotting~ Lovely Zen” 

Zen: “Too cute!.... Maybe even though you're doing that, I can let it slide, because of how amazing of a person you are. I don't know about Mr. Trustfund kid though….” 

MC: “Thank you both for the compliments! <3 I'll be right back~” 

-MC has left the chat room- 

Zen: “I can't believe I'm stuck with you now.” 

Jumin: “Then leave. I'll be playing with Elisabeth until RFA’s angel has come back. :3” 

Zen: “Freaking Jerk!” 

-While that was happening-

“No!” 

MC locked her phone, putting it in her pocket, when she heard Seven’s distress call. She started laughing as she walked over to the scene.

“Get out Seven!!!” 

Yoosung was pushing Seven, trying to get him out the front door, meanwhile Seven had his hands spread out, looking like a star, trying to stay inside.

“I just barely got here! MC save me~!” 

She quickly walked over, grabbing Yoosung’s upper arm, with the gentle smile that she was known for.

“Alright, Yoosung. We can let him stay to watch a movie real quick, right? I mean we stay up all night anyway. What would be so different about this?” 

Yoosung looked at her, a hint of hurt and pleading in his eyes, as he backed away from Seven. 

“I just wanted to spend some time alone with you…” 

“Oh… So was Zen right for once?” Seven snickered, moving his hands off the door frame.  
Although he was playing it cool his mind was screaming.  
‘Now I'm definitely not leaving without her!’

“N-No! It's nothing like that!” Yoosung’s cheeks colored as he yelled, “Everytime I see MC in person, one of you guys have to be there too… I just want some one on one time again.” 

“I understand what you mean Yoosung, but if I'm staying the night, then we'll get all the alone time in the world when Seven leaves. So it doesn't really matter if we watch a quick movie right?” 

Yoosung sighed in defeat. 

“I… I guess you're right as always MC… You promise you won't pass out right as Seven leaves?” 

“Promise.” 

She nodded at him, pulling them both inside and shutting the door.

Seven felt relief spread throughout his mind, he didn't want to leave her yet, or at all, wishing he could just take her home with him instead. 

“I should probably tell Jumin and Zen what's going on in the chat.” She laughed a little, moving her hair behind her ear, “Can you guys please pick a movie?” 

Immediately they were scrambling over to Yoosung’s wall of movies, trying to figure out which genre of movie they should watch. 

“Thank you!” 

She blushed and walked back into the kitchen, sitting on the chair she was in before, while pulling out and unlocking her phone. 

She wondered about Yoosung while signing into the messenger, then about asking Jumin to set a group meeting with V again.  
This group had become a huge part of her life, and even though seeing them separately, or in groups of two or three was fun, she loved it most when they were all together, like the family they were. 

-MC has entered the chatroom- 

Zen: “Aw yeah! My babe is back~” 

MC: “Hehe Hello, Lovely Zen~ I just came in here to tell you and Jumin that we're going to all watch a movie together, and not to worry!” 

Jumin: “Will Luciel be taking you home afterwards? If not I'll be coming shortly, I'm already dressed.” 

Zen: “I'll come too if that's the case!” 

MC: “Well;;; Uhm… Hold on.” 

-IRL-

“Yoosung?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you mind if Zen and Jumin came over to watch too? Jumin said he's already dressed, and I'd feel bad if I said no…” 

“Feeling guilty for saying no to men? Turn on for me~!”  
Seven peaked around the corner winking at MC. 

“Ugh, Seven please… If they leave right after… I guess it's okay, since you said I can be alone with you afterwards.” 

“Even if they don't want to leave without me… We'll figure it out~”

“Hmm~ We'll see what happens MC~” 

Seven’s smile was mischievous, MC looked over at him, while Yoosung continued looking at the movies. 

“Well this'll be a hard fought battle…” She mumbled going back into the chat to tell them the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly apologize for being so late with this one.  
> As I've said before, I'm moving and graduating... It might take a little time for the next one, but I hope those who do enjoy this continue reading~!


End file.
